Entangled
by Sentabire
Summary: It was a perfectly normal day, and two perfectly normal vampires were doing some perfectly normal knitting. Story is set after Katherine's expected return to the show. If you are scared by evil giggling, do not read.


**DI****SCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, nor have I ever watched it. Expect non-canonical elements and OOC behavior. Also, expect awesomeness. I wrote it, after all.**

It was a beautiful day outside, one of those few that any person, no matter how terrible and cruel, couldn't help but enjoy. Well, unless you were an ancient vampire, and nothing in the world was going your way. In that case, sitting inside and sulking was perfectly understandable. Pearl was in that exact position, so therefore, she had, in her view, a completely legitimate excuse to be sitting back on a very comfortable couch, and doing absolutely nothing. In fact, she would have been content doing absolutely nothing for the whole day, if Katherine hadn't entered the room. Just great, that was the last thing she needed, an argument with the only vampire who was more of a bitch than she was. Katherine plopped down next to her in a very non-Katherine manner and tossed her something. Pearl's hand snapped out, and she caught the package, which, at closer examination, turned out to be a large jumble of thread, with two knitting needles stuck through it. Pearl shot Katherine a withering, questioning gaze.

"What… is this?"

Katherine was practically bouncing with excitement, and this frightened Pearl more than Katherine could at her most sadistic and calculating. If Katherine was this happy, there was something wrong. Very, very wrong.

While Pearl was musing on the immense wrongness of whatever was going on, Katherine had calmed down enough to reply, albeit with a slight giggle, which worried Pearl even more.

"Why, its our knitting kits, from back when we hunted together and needed some way to burn time. We would just sit, knit, and wait for some silly human to walk past."

Pearl's mind was drawing a complete blank, but, after all, Katherine's memory was considerably better than hers, and if Katherine remembered them knitting, well, they must have been knitting at some point. God knows where Katherine had dragged the knitting from, and Pearl doubted even God could explain why the hell Katherine was acting like an overeager pre-adolescent girl. Perhaps Satan could. It could only be the work of something very evil, at any rate. Pearl snapped out of her thoughts, and asked,

"And why do I need this?"

Katherine giggled again; Pearl decided that that giggle might be the most unsettling sound in the world, shivering slightly.

"Why, to knit with me, of course! Or do you have something better to do?"

Pearl shrugged. It was true; she really did have nothing better to do. With a sigh, she picked up the needles and stared blankly at the tangle of fibers. She began to hesitantly pick it apart into an untangled, continuous thread.

"And what do I do with this?" Pearl asked as she finished untangling the thread. Katherine just shrugged; she had also ended up with an untangled skein and no idea what to do next, apparently. Katherine burst out in those horrifying giggles again.

"Oh, look at us. We are two ancient, powerful vampires, and we can't even figure out how to knit. Oh, this is unbelievable…"

With that, her giggles, which had been stifled during her little speech, returned full force. A shiver ran down Pearl's back. What was with that laugh? Katherine, in Pearl's experience, _never _giggled. Laughed, yes. Laughed in a psychotic manner that made humans piss themselves, yes. But giggle? _Never._ With every passing second, Pearl was growing more unsettled. Not only was the giggling out of character, something seemed slightly off about Katherine. It wasn't anything she could see; Katherine looked the same way as always, but her instincts told Pearl something was wrong. She was about to move away from Katherine, when suddenly, she felt a burning feeling of pain worm through her chest, followed by a wave of cold that spread from the center of the pain. Her entire body felt numb and weak, and everything began to fade to black. She collapsed to the ground, falling off the couch with a quiet thud. Trying to struggle with her sudden weakness, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling, she saw Katherine step into her line of sight, twirling one knitting needle. With a feeling of shock, she realized the other one must be in her chest, and must be wooden, killing her. Katherine smiled, far above her, and Pearl saw her lips move. Katherine's voice reached her seemingly seconds later,

"That's for torturing my boyfriend, you bitch."

The voice was followed by a rapid swing of Katherine's arm, the one with the second needle, and the feeling of burning shot through her again. Her vision shrank faster, black shadows streaking across her eyes, and Pearl managed to spit out,

"Dammit, you're not Katherine, you're that Gilbert girl…"

Then, with a shudder, she stopped struggling, and lay still.

**A/N: Read and review, or someone will come after you with knitting needles! **

**Please. I'll give you internet cookies!**


End file.
